dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Tucker Phantom
Tucker Phantom is or rather was the evil and dangerous ghost half of Tucker Foley created by Desiree. Tucker Phantom was just a minor character at first, but then rose to be the main villain of the episode What You Want, which was his only appearance. He was voiced by Rickey D'Shon Collins. Tucker Phantom was once formed with Human Tucker when Tucker wished to have Ghost Powers just like Danny Phantom. He then slowly became outrageously more brutal and abusive with Danny until he was considered one of the most dangerous enemies Danny had difficulty facing and is probably more powerful than he is (like Vlad Plasmius, the Ghost King, Dark Danny, etc.) Tucker Phantom wasn't considered to be the villain of the episode until he became more involved during the show. Tucker Phantom was created by Butch Hartman, the Creator of Danny Phantom & Sister shows The Fairly Oddparents & T.U.F.F. Puppy. History Just before and during What You Want, Tucker's annoyance of constantly getting the bad end of Danny's powers and jealousy of them slowly grew, up until the point where he wished he had ghost powers as well. Desiree overhears this wish and grants it, leading to the creation of Tucker Phantom. Danny first discovers Tucker's gain during Desiree's next act while chasing a flying car, after which Tucker starts misusing his ghost powers for practical jokes. Danny confronts Tucker, but after a brief overshadowing fight, he loses. Later the two clash again while both overshadowing Paulina, ending with both of them leaving a very confused Paulina. Confronting Desiree, Danny learns the extent of Tucker's jealousy, and that if Danny doesn't find a way to separate Tucker's ghost side from his human side before noon the next day, the transformation would be complete and Tucker would be consumed with anger and hatred and would remain half-human/half-ghost hybrid permanently. After defeating Desiree, Danny leaves to look for Tucker, successfully finding him shortly before noon. Unfortunately, by that point, it is almost too late. Tucker's phantom form takes over and the two fight. After flying around town, Danny is caught, and tricks Tucker into trying to throw Danny into the ghost zone, but Danny manages to break loose and with his parents' ghost catcher, he separates Tucker's ghost and human sides. Afterwards, he sends Tucker's ghost side into the ghost zone. Appearance At first, he looks like a ghost version of Tucker, only with green ghostly glow and glowing blue eyes. In his final form, he is a large, green, scaley, demon-like creature with red glowing eyes, dark green liverspots and pointed ears, teeth and fingers. Personality His personality, as he is a manifestation of Tucker, is roughly the same as Tucker's, only he is more aggressive and angry. He had nothing against cheating, stealing, attacking people, scaring them, etc. By the near end of his transformation, he went as far as trying to kill Danny, stating there was "only room for one phantom in this town" and "First rule: No Danny Phantom". Powers and Abilities Unlike other Half-Ghost Hybrids, Tucker Phantom is seemingly more of a dangerous threat to anybody, especially his human half. Before he was separated from human Tucker, he appeared to be faster and stronger than Danny in some scenes of the episode What You Want. When Desiree stated to Danny that Tucker Phantom was eventually getting stronger than Danny would've ever expected, It may have meant that if noon were to pass, Tucker Phantom would be far more noticeably powerful and would be practically invincible. Tucker Phantom may possibly be as almost as powerful as Vlad. Below are a list of known abilities. *'Ghost Sense': Tucker Phantom can sense nearby ghosts, especially half-ghost hybrids such as Danny or Vlad for instance. When this occurs, a blue wisp of energy comes out of his mouth. It's similar to Danny's sense. *'Invisibility': Considered to be one of his primary advantages during a battle, when invisible, Tucker Phantom cannot be seen by humans or anything that involves Ghost scanning. He's also capable to make other people, ghosts, and/or objects invisible when touched with physical contact. *'Intangibility': When Intangible, Tucker Phantom would usually be untouchable, which would allow him to pass/sneak through humans and/or objects. It' also noted that He can make other humans, ghosts, and objects intangible while being invisible. *'Flight': Tucker Phantom is faster than Danny when it comes to flying. When Tucker Phantom told Danny that he'll save the person in the flying car, He effortlessly flied there in an accurately small amount of time. Even Danny stated that he never flied that fast when Tucker flied away after they crashed into a farm. It's possible that Tucker Phantom is one of the fastest, if not the fastest ghost in the series. When he flies, he leaves a distinctive energy contrail behind, looking like a ghost ray. *'Overshadowing/Possession': Tucker Phantom has the ability to overshadow any human, animal, and/or an inanimate object he desires. When doing this, he can completely gain control over the person's actions (Though there was a scene in which another Ghost can overshadow that same person.) An example would be when both Tucker & Danny overshadowed Paulina at the same time. *'Ghost Ray': Like Danny, Tucker Phantom's Ghost Ray is green. He usually shoots it at the palm of his hand. *'Supernatural Strength': Like previously stated, Tucker Phantom is way stronger than Danny in various ways. He is at least twice as strong as Danny was by that moment, and he was able to easily overcome him in a hand to hand fight. *'Supernatural Breath': His lungs can expand and compress large quantities of air that can be expelled with enough force to knock Danny and any other person off their feet. *'Supernatural Agility': Tucker's agility is enhanced to some degree and his bodily coordination and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits, however they are no match for Danny's agility. *'Supernatural Stamina': Tucker's ghost muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Supernatural Durability': Tucker's body is tougher and more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary human's. He can withstand major impacts and physical trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with moderate discomfort. However, he is not invulnerable and can be injured in ways similar to an ordinary ghost. For instance, he can be injured by weapons composed of anti-ghost materials or an ecto-energy strike if he is struck with sufficient force. *'Ghost Expulsion': He was able to reject and push out Danny when he tried to posses him with little effort and throw him away. *'Healing Factor': Tucker has a limited healing factor that allows him to recover from injuries and ailments at an accelerated rate. *'Transformation': He has the power to change into more powerful versions of himself. This power is triggered by his anger and jealousy. This transformation has two stages: **'Stage One': He turns himself into a green ghost with goblin appearance. **'Stage Two': He becomes a giant green monster. It's unknown whether if he can change back into his human form or not. **'Power Augmentation': When he is transformed, his powers rise to the highest possible levels. *'Teleportation (Possible)': During a scene of the episode What You Want, Danny (also presumably) teleports away from Tucker Phantom while grabbing him in their final battle. Danny gets away from him, but then all of a sudden, Tucker Phantom rises atop of him and (once again) grabs him in the process. This may be a possibility of Tucker Phantom teleporting (Although he may have just turned invisible and moved at the same time like Danny.) *'Spectral Body Manipulation': Tucker Phantom can manipulate his body in order to change his legs for ghost tail. Tucker Phantom invisible.jpg|Tucker Phantom Invisible Tucker Phantom intangible.jpg|Tucker Phantom Intagible Tucker Phantom flight.jpg|Tucker Phantom Flight Tucker Phantom flight 2.jpg|Tucker Phantom Flying faster than Danny S01e06 Tucker overshadows Paulina.png|Tucker Phantom Overshadowing Paulina Tucker Phantom transformation stage 1.jpg|Tucker Phantom Transformation process stage 1 TuckerPhantom.jpg|Tucker Phantom Transformation process stage 2 Tucker Phantom superhuman breathe.jpg|Tucker Phantom Superhuman Breathe Tucker Phantom ghost ray 1.jpg|Tucker Phantom a Ghost Ray Tucker Phantom ghost ray 2.jpg|Tucker Phantom Ghost ray Tucker Phantom ghost ray 3.jpg|Tucker Phantom ghost ray Tucker Phantom ghost sense.jpg|Tucker Phantom Ghost sense Tucker Phantom expelling Danny.jpg|Tucker Phantom Ghost Expulsion Tucker Phantom ghost tail.jpg|Tucker Phantom Ghost tail Tucker Phantom superhuman strenght.jpg|Tucker Phantom Superhuman strenght Tucker Phantom Transformation.gif|Transformation part 2 Sightings Trivia *Possibly influenced by Bruce Banner/Hulk. *Tucker Phantom is perhaps one of the series' Evil-Ghost versions of a Human-half. An example would be Danny's and Vlad's Evil Full-Ghost version Dark Danny as both He and Tucker Phantom are have similar personalities in theory. *There is a high possibliity that Tucker Phantom will develop Cryokinesis powers since He showed to have the Blue wisp coming out of his mouth when a Ghost is nearby. *It's unknown whether Tucker Phantom will develop the Ghostly Wail power since all of his powers are similar to Half-Ghost Hybrids such as Danny, Vlad, and (Even though no longer Half-Ghost) Dark Danny. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Males Category:One-Shot Characters